


In Those Colours

by Katherine



Category: The Wrong Reflection - Gillian Bradshaw
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm waved her away to go to sleep long before he would be done himself, as often when he was deep in trying to create or to recapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Those Colours

**Author's Note:**

> From the end chapter of _The Wrong Reflection_
>
>> Malcolm [...] was crying too. "I can't, I can't. Nobody could. Oh Christ, paints don't _come_ in those colours."
>> 
>> Sandra, looking at him through her own tears, understood that despite his denial, he was struggling to think how to paint what he had just seen. He might spend the rest of his life trying to paint it.

Malcolm waved her away to go to sleep long before he would be done himself, as often when he was deep in trying to create or to recapture. Malcolm's most recent attempts had been on smooth canvas with reactive pigments added to the medium he painted with. The results had found some popularity with his crowd from college, but Malcolm himself deemed them too garish.

She was deeply asleep and dreaming when Malcolm came to bed. The tug on their bedclothes woke her, suddenly, to the dark room. The remembered folds and shifting glow of unearthly colours were still in front of her eyes. In dreaming, the bright beauty of Wavevector in her memory had not faded.


End file.
